


Postcards to Haven: Summer, Somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea

by Jadzibelle



Series: Postcards to Haven [2]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzibelle/pseuds/Jadzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun had set an hour ago, in a fantastic sweep of radiant colors- the light had gone from orange to pink to a blush of violet that had clung to the skin and filled the air, and Audrey had taken a certain giddy delight in the way it had caught in the water droplets that dotted her bare form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards to Haven: Summer, Somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea

The sun had set an hour ago, in a fantastic sweep of radiant colors- the light had gone from orange to pink to a blush of violet that had clung to the skin and filled the air, and Audrey had taken a certain giddy delight in the way it had caught in the water droplets that dotted her bare form.  Nathan had watched her play in the light with an intensity that still left her weak in the knees, like he could get drunk on nothing but the sight of her, and he’d dragged his fingers between the drops like he was tracing constellations.  Duke had watched the both of them like he still didn’t quite believe they were real, had held back until Nathan caught his wrist and pulled him in, and she thought she could get lost in the shadows in his eyes.  She loved watching them touch; Nathan _reveled_ in it, still, and Duke never seemed to tire of making him shiver.  They’d counted the first dozen stars emerging wrapped in each other’s arms, fingers and lips roaming here and there to no particular purpose. **  
**

Duke had been the first to break away, because he still had dinner to prepare, and Audrey had teased Nathan back into the water, into the bright circle around the boat provided by the Rouge’s deck lights.  He hadn’t been all that difficult to convince- the water was warm and silky-soft, and she’d abandoned wearing a swimsuit days ago.  They’d only come back up when Duke had called for them, and Audrey kissed him _hello again_ with saltwater still on her lips.

“ _You_ are starting to worry me,” Duke said, grinning and taking another kiss.  “Keep this up, I’m going to think you’re part siren.”

“The water is  _warm_ here,” Audrey replied, not bothering to find a towel, just draping herself artistically over one of the padded benches next to the table on the deck.  The air was still just shy of hot, after all, and even with the sea still on her skin, the faint breeze wasn’t doing much but make her comfortable.  “I like it.”

“I like you liking it,” Duke said, setting a plate down in front of her.  It was full of dainty little filled pastry-shells, and she picked one at random, taking an experimental bite- _lamb_ , she thought, spiced and rich and mixed with something that could’ve been potato, maybe.  She couldn’t tell, and honestly, didn’t care- it was delicious, whatever it was.  She took another bite, and watched Duke pause to accept a _hello again_ kiss from Nathan as well, admiring just how well they fit together, how easily they moved through each other’s space.

She’d never say it out loud and risk offending their manly sensibilities, but they really were _beautiful_.  Even in the bright, artificial light from the spots- the high contrast of white light and black shadow just emphasized the marvel that was their lean builds and ridiculous perfect faces.

“I like you liking it, too,” Nathan commented, once he’d let Duke loose and accepted his own plate, settling across the table from her.  Duke sat next to him, and she considered complaining that they’d left her all alone, but she supposed she _was_ taking up most of her bench, and she didn’t really want to sit up.

Besides, she liked knowing that they were watching her, that neither one of them could keep their eyes off of her for long.

“We could stay a while longer,” Audrey said, taking another pastry shell- chicken, this time, she thought, with rice, sweeter than the lamb- and watching Duke hold up a bite for Nathan to try.  Nathan accepted the offered tidbit, and she could see from the way Duke’s eyes fell half-shut that he’d teased his lips over Duke’s fingers when he did.  “Assuming the supplies will hold out, anyway.”

“Hmm?  Oh, yeah, we’re good for another few weeks, at least.  We don’t have to put in anywhere for a while, if you don’t want to,” Duke replied, though his attention was clearly still mostly on Nathan, now.

“Kinda liking having no one around,” Audrey replied, shrugging languidly.  “Less laundry to do.”

“Hedonist,” Nathan accused lightly, before he considered for a second, and added, “ _Lazy_ hedonist.”

“You haven’t put a shirt on in four days,” Audrey reminded him, smirking.  “I’m not the only one.”

“We can stay as long as you like,” Duke said, laughing, but she knew he meant it.  “I like this new, clothes-optional attitude, this, this is a good thing.”

“Thought we wanted to actually go sight-seeing this week,” Nathan commented, but he didn’t sound particularly worried about it.

“I dunno, I’m liking the sights right here,” Duke teased, and Nathan elbowed him, but still accepted another bite of food when it was offered, so he obviously wasn’t actually disagreeing.

“Rome will still be there next week,” Audrey said, deciding.  “I say we stay a few more days.”

“As the lady commands,” Duke said, and Nathan sighed and shook his head.

“Hedonists,” he repeated, and Audrey laughed, warm and fond and amused.

“You’re damn right,” she said.  “And we’re in very good company.  Aren’t we.”  She raised an eyebrow at Duke, who reached out, brushed a hand over the back of Nathan’s neck, and Nathan shivered and leaned into the touch.

“Point taken,” Nathan said, turning to catch Duke’s hand before he could pull it back, and he smirked; he brought Duke’s hand up, traced his lips over his palm, and Duke’s eyes went _dark_ , heat and want writ clear.  “What should we do about that?”

“I can think of a few things,” Duke said, voice low and rough, and Audrey sighed and moved to gather up their plates- dinner was clearly just going to have to wait.

They had time, after all.


End file.
